1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat sink system, and particularly to a heat sink system having a fan.
2. Description of Prior Art
As computer technology continues to advance, central processing units and chipsets in computers have faster operational speeds and larger functional capabilities. Heat produced within a computer enclosure increases greatly due to the increase in the operational speed. It is desirable to dissipate the heat quickly, for example using a heat sink system assembled within the computer enclosure, so that the computer chips operate in their normal temperature range. This will assure the quality of data operation, storage and transfer.
A conventional heat sink system includes a heat sink and a fan mounted on the chip. The heat produced by the chip is first transferred to the heat sink attached to the chip, and is then dissipated by the fan mounted on the heat sink. As chips get faster and produce more heat, the size of the heat sink must be correspondingly increased. However, increasing the size of the heat sink is not in line with the trend toward miniaturization in the computer industry. Furthermore, the surface area of a heat sink is limited by practical consideration in manufacturing technology.